Computers are ubiquitous in today's society. Many humans interact with computing devices on a daily or even hourly basis. Computing devices often include a user interface so that a user can interact with the computer. For example, a user may view information on a display of a computing device. A user may hear information through speakers or headphones. A user may input information into a computing device through various types of inputs, such as digital keyboards, mechanical keyboards, touch screens, cameras, mice, buttons, joysticks, microphones, or any other type of input device.